charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tribunal
The Tribunal was a neutral council, with two Elders representing Good and two demons representing Evil. The Tribunal was tasked with protecting the secret of magic and preventing exposure. As such, the members gave judgement over those who are charged with exposing magic or seek to appeal their decision. The Tribunal resided in a neutral realm, where they appeared as enormous, floating heads to rule in cases. History Creation A long time ago, the forces of Good and Evil came to an agreement that magic must never be exposed to the mortal world. To ensure that the secret was kept, two Elders and two Demons were chosen to represent their sides in a neutral council, which become known as the Tribunal. To help prevent the exposure of magic, the Tribunal created magical beings known as the Cleaners to act as their agents. The Charmed Ones The Charmed Ones met the Tribunal when the Cleaners had framed Darryl Morris for murder to prevent the exposure of magic, resulting in him receiving the death penalty. The sisters fought the decision with help from the Elder Gideon, while Barbas opposed their case. However, during the trial, Barbas pursued the Tribunal to judge over the sisters themselves for repeatedly risk exposing magic and using magic for personal gain. However, it was later discovered that Barbas had in fact orchestrated the entire trial by causing magic to become exposed in the first place. The decision to execute Darryl was reversed just in time and the case was dismissed. However, Phoebe was stripped of her active powers as the Tribunal ruled that she had used them for personal gain too often, which had indirectly set these events in motion. Chosen When the Brotherhood took over San Francisco, the Tribunal and the Elders cast a spell to alter reality and prevented the rest of the world from discovering the truth. Once the Brotherhood was defeated, they cast a spell to alter the memories of the people inside the city, making them believe a freak storm was responsible. When Nick and Nathan Ross were hunted down by Homeland Security, Duncan came up with the idea to have the Tribunal wipe their record clean and asked Leo Wyatt for help. The Tribunal refused their request, but later turned it into a trial. After making their case, the twins convinced the Tribunal they were willing to sacrifice themselves for the other. This resulted in the Tribunal giving them a clean slate, at the cost of their active powers. A little while later, the Tribunal was confronted by the wizard Ambrose wielding the Staff of Magnus. He informed them he was tired of the grand design and proceeded to vanquish the Cleaners. He then electrocuted the Tribunal, resulting in their destruction. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Reality Warping:' The ability to alter the fabric of reality. *'Chronokinesis:' The ability to manipulate time in all directions. *'Memory Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate the memories of others. The Tribunal could erase memories when magic was exposed. *'Power Extraction:' The ability to permanently or temporarily extract the powers of another being, leaving them powerless. *'Hologram Projection:' The ability to project light-based images in various shapes and sizes based on imagination or memories. The Tribunal could project holograms of current events or memories through the Circle of Truth. Passive Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Appearances *Charmed, season 6, "Crimes and Witch-Demeanors" *Chosen Chapter 10: Raiders of the Lost Valley Category:Groups Category:Demons Category:Whitelighters Category:Elders Category:Vanquished